


Vulnerability

by GayNidoKing



Series: ZevWarden Week 2020 [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Aftercare, Blind Character, Implied/Referenced Sex, Other, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25045165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayNidoKing/pseuds/GayNidoKing
Summary: After a night of indulgence, Zevran and Laz have a moment of weakness.No explicit content.
Relationships: Zevran Arainai/Surana, Zevran Arainai/Warden
Series: ZevWarden Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813810
Kudos: 2
Collections: ZevWarden Week 2020





	Vulnerability

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ZevWarden Week 2020 Day 2: La Petit Mort, Weak spots
> 
> Technically I posted this to Tumblr at 11:58pm, so I made it on time lol

Zevran returned to his mind little by little as their bodies stilled. As the pleasure and adrenaline wore off, other sensations crept in little by little. His throat was hoarse, his mouth was dry, there were bruises and scrapes on his skin from where he’d strained at the ropes. Sweat was beginning to pool uncomfortably on his thighs and hips.

Laz’s weight on him was uncomfortable, but it was a welcome discomfort. For a second, she remained just as she was, arms wrapped around him, cheek resting on his shoulder. Her chest was heaving, her legs shaking. He was almost too tired to be proud. Almost.

She finally moved, letting out a soft sigh as she moved.

“Spirits, that aches.” There was a laugh in her voice, and she placed a soft kiss on his jaw.

A strangled sound came from him as she pulled away. He opened his eyes to watch her and felt his breath leave him all at one again.

Her dark skin was mottled with spots over her throat and chest, hickeys and bite marks. Dried cum marked her chest and, when he looked down, the insides of her thighs. Her hair was tied back, but some it was escaping the low ponytail and stuck to her neck and shoulders. She still had a flush in her cheeks, and the traces of that rare wild grin at the corners of her mouth. She was breathtaking.

She was shaky. She braced herself against him, hands sliding lower on his chest where the silk ropes intersected at his breastbone. She paused for a moment, and ran her hands down again, humming thoughtfully.

“Enjoying our handiwork?” Although she couldn’t see, he posed. There was obvious admiration in her face and her touch, and he delighted in it. He could spend the rest of his days being looked at like that.

She laughed, spreading her fingers over his arched chest. “Yes, I am.”

It truly had been a team effort, getting him all tied up like this. Obviously she struggled with tying the knots properly, so he’d done the prepwork himself. It had been so much more exciting than he would have thought. As it turned out, any kind of prep for sex was exciting. He’d talked her through it as he did it, let her hands join his as he showed her how each knot worked, how to tighten it, loosen it, or even dissolve it completely if needed.

In the end, it was still her hand that pulled the cords tight, trapping him underneath her. It all worked as delightfully as if she’d tied him up herself. He had been at her mercy, at her disposal, and she had taken advantage of him in every way he craved.

“Okay, walk me through how to get this off.” There was a hint of a command in her voice, the way she directed him around in the battlefield.

With his guidance, she found the place where the knots came undone. With an uncertain tug, he felt the rope loosen and began to wiggle encouragingly.

“That’s it...and then the one below it.”

She followed his instruction to the letter. Between the two of them, they got him extracted. She ran her hands over the spots where it had dug into his skin. He tried to hide it, but she evidently heard the sharp intake when she brushed against the sorer spots.

“I’ll be right back.”

He wasn’t going to argue with her.

She disappeared for a moment, letting him take a moment to collect himself. He had just enough energy to cross the room and relieve himself before collapsing back onto the bed, shoving aside the damp blankets. He laid back for the first time in a long time, glad that he’d waited for her to indulge in this. It felt nice to have an actual mattress and sheets beneath him instead of a thin cot and cold ground.

The tension bled out of his body, good and bad. He let himself relax for the first time in a long time. He still kept half an ear on the door and the window, but he had enough trust in her wards that half an ear was all he spared.

They had taken full advantage of finally having an actual bed and (somewhat) soundproof walls and a door that locked. They finally had a chance to do (some of) the things he loved most in sex. Silk ropes, some hot wax, a steady hand on his chest and his cock. What more did he need, really?

Laz came back quickly, and hesitated as she stepped around the divider. She was cleaned up, and had let her hair down.

“Over here,” he called, surprised with how weak his voice was. “Ah...there’s armor in front of you. Go around, either way.”

“Thank you.” She stepped carefully, tapping the floor in front of her with a toe before committing. Her cane was on the side of the bed, and although they’d cleared the floor before having sex, tidiness was forgotten in the heat of the moment.

She evidently enjoyed the bed as well, letting out a soft sigh as she spread her legs out beside him. Her hands, still wet from washing herself, ran over his chest and shoulders. Even as tired as he was, he felt shivers go down his spine. Her hands were always so cold.

She was gentle, almost uncharacteristically so, and his exhaustion only grew heavier as she tended to him.

“Tell me where it hurts?” she said gently.

“Pardon?” He pulled himself out of his stupor.

“Tell me where it hurts,” she repeated. Her tone was...unexpected. He’d heard it before, but never aimed at him, never in a moment like this. It was the tone she’d used when she comforted the young human noble when he asked after his ailing father, the tone she’d used against him only once before when her words had struck deeper than she intended.

It was the tone that, in his opinion, revealed her heart. Affectionate, and vulnerable.

So he told her. His shoulders were sore, there were burns on his biceps from straining against the rope (not her fault, he enjoyed the illusion of struggle), and his thighs ached fiercely. She had two wet clothes, one warm and one cold, and she gave him whichever he desired. She had his body almost memorized by now, and he wasn’t going to stop her exploring the parts she didn’t yet know.

She wiped away his troubles as easily as the sweat and mess on his skin. She gave him such single minded attention he almost didn’t know what to do with himself. So he didn’t do anything, and just let her take care of him.

It felt nice.

She helped him clean himself up, and there was quite a mess to deal with. She brought him water, and a salve in case the ropes had burned or scraped him. While he drank, she applied medicine to where he needed it. Every now and then she paused in her ministrations to press her lips against him. She massaged the ache out of his muscles until it was just a dull memory of what they’d done.

The longer it went, the more tired he felt. By the time he felt clean enough to actually sleep, his eyelids were almost too heavy to fight.

But fight them he did. Laz moved away when he was clean, and now that he was able, he reached out to grab her. He didn’t pull her so much as trip her, and she fell easily onto him again.

“What are you _doing_?” she laughed softly, but made no move to get away. He didn’t have the strength to really hold her down, and he doubted she had the strength to really get away. She moved her legs up, curling into his side. The dirty rags were discarded on the bedside table and she leaned into him.

He pressed a kiss to her shoulder over a particularly dark bite mark. Knowing the robes she’d brought, she wouldn’t be able to hide the marks. An uncharacteristically selfish side of him rejoiced in that. Everyone knew they were sleeping together, but there was something more to this.

He’d felt bad the first time he’d marked her up like that, as she couldn’t see the damage he’d done, but she’d assured him that she didn’t care. She’d asked him tonight not to hold back, to do everything he wanted. Even tied up and at her mercy, he obeyed to the fullest of his strength.

“Thank you for indulging me,” he murmured against her skin.

“Is it _indulging_ if we both enjoyed it so much?” She leaned into him, turning her face for a kiss. Her lips were chapped and swollen. “But you’re welcome.”

They remained there for a while. She hummed low in her throat, thumb stroking over his hip comfortingly. She had marked him as well, teeth and tongue leaving a stamp over his entire body that thrilled him.

The comfort and warmth of the bed tugged them both down towards sleep. Her breath got slower and deeper with his, and he could feel her pounding heart slowing.

“Hey, Zev?” Her voice kept him out of slumber, just barely.

“Yes?”

"I…” She trailed off, and her tone was so uncertain, so troubled, that he opened his eyes one more time.

Her eyes were open and her free hand was curled over his stomach. Her face was so... _vulnerable_. She looked frightened, almost, as if she had come to some terrible revelation.

“Laz?” He pressed gently. He shifted so that he was facing her, fingers tracing her cheek gently. “Are you alright? What is the matter?”

“I…” She took a deep breath, and the moment passed. The lost look on her face vanished, and her tone took on its usual prideful lilt. “I need to pee.”

That hadn’t been what she’d been about to say. He knew that, and would have known that even if he didn’t know her as well as he did. She never called him Zev unless it was serious.

He didn’t push it. She would tell him, eventually. He had enough energy to force a light chuckle, and lifted his arm off her waist. “Go then.”

As she made her across the room, he called after her. “Hurry back.”

She laughed. “Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> What was Laz going to say? /thinking


End file.
